


Four Leaf Clover

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Tsundere Doyoung, college students, dojae, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Jaehyun • 10.21amI'm gonna find you, watch me.Then find me. Stop talking.Jaehyun • 10.22am[Image attached]Hey, I found a four leaf clover! It's a good sign!What good sign are you talking about? That's not going to help you to find me. Or is it?





	Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this tsundere Doyoung???

So many excuses.

 

Jaehyun • 10.16am  
Hey, I'm sorry.

Jaehyun • 10.16am  
I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that.

Jaehyun • 10.17am  
I know I did something bad.

Jaehyun • 10.17am   
Please forgive me.

 

Why can't you say something better? Give a better explanation, you idiot. Being so vague like this, how do you expect me to forgive you?

 

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?"   
"Yeah. He's the worst."  
"Huh? What did he do?"  
"He ignored me the whole day, yesterday. And when he finally came alive, he told me he went to a mixer with his friends."   
"God, he really is the worst."

 

Look at you being judged. Literally, who goes to a mixer when they already have lovers? You really are the worst of worst.

 

Jaehyun • 10.18am  
Pleeeaaase, forgive me pleeeaaassee~

Jaehyun • 10.19am   
Where are you? There was a lecture earlier right?

Jaehyun • 10.19am  
I couldn't find you..

Jaehyun • 10.20am   
Doyoungie, forgive me please. I'm sorry :(

 

You fool. Look better, won't you? I'm right here where I always am. I knew you'd find me at my lecture, that's why I skipped and went here to this cafe. I want you to find me.

 

"Ah, next lecture is starting soon. I'll get going first okay? And.. Maybe you should reply to him. Bye!"   
"Hmm, I'll think about it. Bye."

 

Ugh. You don't even know where I am and you're trying to find me. My coffee is almost finished and I'm tired of waiting, Jaehyun. Will you please hurry up. I can't be here much longer.

 

Jaehyun • 10.21am  
I'm gonna find you, watch me.

 

Then find me. Stop talking.

 

Jaehyun • 10.22am  
[Image attached]   
Hey, I found a four leaf clover! It's a good sign!

 

What good sign are you talking about? That's not going to help you to find me. Or is it?

 

Jaehyun • 10.23am  
You're near, aren't you?

 

How am I supposed to know that? You're the one who's supposed to know. You're the one who's finding me, so you should know if I'm near or far.

You're an idiot. You're making me stare at this stupid clover picture and putting hopes that you might find me. Why aren't you here yet? Where are you? Do you not want me to forgive you?

 

"Found you."

 

You're here. You're finally here. You're here with that stupid idiot looking dimpled smile of yours which I'm sick of. That stupid clover is also in your hand and you're holding it right in front of me.

 

"I'm really sorry, Doyoung. I could've been better Iー"  
"Explain better, idiot."   
"OーOkay. My friendsーThey insisted on me coming with them. I wanted to reject them, you know? But they really needed one more person andー"

 

Blah blah blah, so many excuses. You really are a dumb idiot. Why am I even dating you? You know that I love you and I'd forgive you, but here you are.

 

"Tiramisu."  
"Huh?"   
"I want a tiramisu cake. Get me a tiramisu cake."   
"Okay! Anything for you!"

 

That four leaf clover might helped after all. You're an idiot, of course you needed a lucky charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
